Naruto The Spectacular Spider-Man!
by Employee 427
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. A young boy, living a decent life. All of that changes after tragedy strikes. Now, with his new powers given to him by a Genetically altered spider, he must face enemies greater than hes ever seen, all in the name of responsibility. He is The Spectacular Spiderman (Rewrite of my other fanfic)


Chapter 1- Every story has a beginning.

**AN: Hey all of you who expected a rewrite, this is…well…a rewrite! Anyways, I sure hope this is better than the last one. Remember, all criticism is allowed, I'm always open to getting help! This is technically my 2****nd**** fanfiction, since this is a remake of my 1****st**** one, so I'm still abit rough around the edges, I'll improve over time I guess. Anyways shout out to DASvicks63, and Hektol, who have both given me advice, check out their fanfics, they're great, most likely better than mine, that's for sure!**

**I don't own Naruto or Spiderman, if I owned either of them, Superior Spiderman would've never happened, and Itachi wouldn't have died…. Oh and you will die if you don't know the-**

It was a somewhat beautiful night in Konoha, November 11th, 2017. On the north side of the city, near the bridge, there was a huge explosion, causing panic among citizens. In the rubble of the explosion was an 18 year-old boy, his name was Naruto Uzumaki. He was wearing a a skin tight suit that consisted of the colors red and black (**AN: Look at the picture on the very top left to see what it looks like)**, though the suit was torn on most of his body, one of the lenses on his mask was missing, exposing his right eye and some strands of his blond hair. He begun digging his way out of the rubble, trying to catch his breath.

" _How *pant* did I ever get into this mess?"_

He continued to climb his way out the rubble. _"Cmon, you stupid *pant* spider….you bit me, and turned me into Spiderman, atleast *pant* give me the strength to get to a hospital-ttebayo…but if I do, that would mean I'd have to , and everyone would know I'm Spiderman by *pant* morning….which really sucks cause *pant* this was really working out for me *pant*" _

"_Now lets assume *pant* all the other heroes are at the other side of town, *pant* having an earth-shattering fight to the finish that is..Urgh..More important than a sinlge *pant* bleeding to death…teenager."_

He was feeling a pain in his side and noticed the bleeding bullet wound he had taken. He made his hands into a "Rock-on" sign and pressed down his middle and ring finger to his wrist, and webs shot out of his hands, covering his wound. "_Hey *pant* that's kindof better, now I just need to-"_

*Woosh!* He heard from above, he looked up only to see six figures soaring through the air, and he knew who they were all too well. "_Oh no…."_

*sigh* He shoots a web line towards a building and swings away towards them. As he swings to what he hopes ISNT his impending doom, he wonders where it all went wrong in life, and remembers the much simpler time, before all this madness had happened.

_3 years ago…._

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the City of Konoha, November 14th, 2014. The sun shone brightly upon a rather large highschool, named Konoha Highschool, founded by Tobirama Senju. It was 2:30pm. and a young boy, atleast age 15 with blonde hair, an orange T-shirt with a red swirl on the front and the word "Uzumaki" on the back. He was also wearing common jeans and white sneakers, and on his face were a pair of glasses, due to his lack of normal eyesight. He was running down the hallway, with some red paint on his hands and clothes, away from his Science teacher, Iruka Umino. The reason you may ask? The boy painted the entire gym red….somehow.

"Get back here Naruto!"

" You'll never catch me alive!" The boy said with a mad grin on his face. Naruto was a rather scrawny boy, though he was quite fast, which helped from running away from bullies and angry teachers.

"Hahahahah-OOF!" He fell on his butt and looked up to see who, or what, was responsible for his sudden stop, and, to his sadness, it was his least favorite teacher, Mizuki.

"Oh.. hey Mr. Mizuki, have you been working out?" Naruto said, trying to get out of his predicament. This only made Mizuki angrier. Iruka caught up to them and saw Naruto on the floor, and Mizuki staring down at him in really tense silence. He grabbed Naruto by the ear, and dragged him to class.

"Ow, Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!" Naruto said as his teacher angrily pulled him to class. When they got into the room, many of the other students began laughing at him and muttering insults.

Iruka left Naruto on his seat and made his way back to his desk. Naruto was rubbing his ear and muttering curses, mainly directed towards his teacher.

"Good job moron" said a voice coming from his left. It was Sasuke Uchiha, Narutos best friend since…ever. Their parents were co-workers before Narutos parents died in a tragic plane crash. Sasuke was currently wearing a blue t-shirt with the Uchiha sign of the back of it, along with common jeans and black shoes.

"Oh shut it emo"

"For the last time, I'm not emo" Sasuke said in almost a growl.

"Than why'd I find black makeup in your drawer last week?"

"I already told you, that was my moms and it just so happened to end up in my drawer"

"Stop denying your emo-ness."

"Ahem! Excuse me, but what is so important that you have to talk during my class" Iruka said as he interrupted their conversation.

"Sorry Mr. Umino." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"Good, now as I was saying *blah blah blah teacher stuff*"

"Dobe/Emo Duck" They whispered in unison, directing the insults towards each other.

"Alright than, anyways, just to remind you all, next week will be the class trip to the Shimura Industries laboratory"

*Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg*

"You are all dismissed for today, oh and Naruto, you have detention tomorrow"

"Damnit" Naruto muttered.

_Outside of the school….._

"Tsunades going to be pissed when she finds out you pulled another one of your stupid pranks." Sasuke said to his friend, who was current walking with both hands behind his head, looking far too relaxed for anyone in his situation. They were currently walking outside of the school among the crowd of other students.

"I like to call them ARTISTIC pranks."

"Gluing people to toilet seats is artistic?"

"It is if you're me, and besides, Baa-chan doesn't need to know about this." He said as he continued their path.

"*sigh* Whatever, anyways, are you looking forward to the trip next week?"

"Of course I am, you know me!" Naruto said in a loud, excited voice. He may have been a trouble maker, but he wasn't unintelligent. He excelled in Science, it was almost like it a part of him. It was his passion.

"That's something I regret everyday" Sasuke mumbled in an irritated way. He may think of Naruto as a second brother, but he was annoyingly loud sometimes.

"SASUKE-KUN!~" they heard the most horrific cry of evil coming from a distance. While Sasuke looked absolutely horrified, Naruto looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

"Oh god no…" Sasuke said in a whisper.

They turned around and saw about 32 screaming teenage girls running at them.

Sasuke turned and ran as fast as he can, without even saying goodbye. Naruto was laughing hysterically, forgetting about the many girls running towards him. He suddenly felt like he was being push, and found himself on the floor, being trampled by the rampage of fangirls on their "Sasuke-Hunts" as they called them.

"Owwwww" Naruto got back up and adjusted his glasses, and wiped dirt off his clothes. He found that his glasses had a crack on the right lense, slightly obscuring his vision.

"_Oh just my luck! Whatever, I guess I'll just make my way home. Stupid fangirls." _He thought as he made his way to his house. On his way there, he passed by his favorite food stand, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey Naruto, wanna have afew bowls. I'll give you a discount, my treat." Ichiraku cried out from inside the stand.

"Sure!" Naruto said as he ran towards a seat and began ordering.

"_Why not? It'll only be afew minutes, I wont stay too lon-"_

_7 hours and 67 ramen bowls later…._

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" _Naruto cursed in his mind as he ran towards his home. He was late for curfew, and Tsunade was going to be pissed!

His house was in view, it was 15 seconds till curfew, he could make it.

He made his way to the door of the house. It was a fairly sized 3 bedroom home, with 2 floors, 3 if you count the basement, and a backyard.

He fumbled with his keys and opened the door. When he entered he saw his Godfather, Jiriaya, reading his porn, cleverly disguised as a cookbook, on the couch.

"You stopped at Ichirakus didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Of course you did. Anyways, I was called at work earlier today about another prank of yours."

"Shit, please don't tell Baa-chan" Naruto whispered.

"I already know." A voice said from behind.

"_Crap baskets." _Naruto thought. He turned around and saw his dear sweet godmother, holding a wooden ladle , standing at the doorway of the dining room.

"You were late for curfew, and you painted an entire gym red…Where did you even get that much paint?" She said angrily.

"Well, I-uhm….I love you?" Naruto said nervously.

"Yeeeaah, I'm gonna, go" Jiriaya said cautiously making his way up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't, I found THIS under the floorboards earlier today!" She said as she held up Jiriayas favorite book, "Icha Icha: Limited Edition, Now with pictures!"

"_Crap baskets"_ Jiriaya thought as he stared at the book in fear.

"What do you have to say for yourself _my dear husband"_ Tsunade said, smiling maniaclly as she did.

"Oh…Well..Uhm..I love you too?"

_5 minutes later…_

Naruto and Jiriaya were rubbing the bumps on their heads after getting hit repeatedly with a ladle. Jiriaya was crying anime tears while using his free hand to hold his beloved, now burned, book.

"Now that you've learned your lessons, what do you have to say for yourselves" She said with her arms crossed. She may love them, but she swore, one day, shes going to crack, and kill them both.

"W-we're sorry Baa-chan/ Honey"

"Good, now, its getting late, and we should all get some rest, Naruto, no ramen for a week, Jiriaya, couch."

"B-but-" Jiriaya stuttered.

"What was that?" She said as she held up the ladle.

"Nothing." Jiriaya said as he made his way to the couch with a pillow and blanket.

Naruto had already left to go upstairs by the end of their conversation. He was going to grieve over his loss of ramen later, now it was time to relax. He threw his bag onto his bed as he entered his quite messy room. He sunk into his chair, put on his headphones, and prepared for afew hours of online gaming.

_2 hours and 45 minutes later…_

After 2 ½ hours of gaming, he decided to chat with Sasuke, who was online at the time.

Naruto: You abandoned me earlier today!

Sasuke: Oh stop whining Dobe, you would've done the same thing if you were in my situation.

Naruto: Good point, anyways, did you escape?

Sasuke: Just barely, had to sacrifice my shoes to lure them away, its almost like they've developed a 6th "Sasuke Sensor", they're becoming more powerful everyday.

Naruto: You're being dramatic.

Sasuke: Really? One of them tried to BITE ME!

Naruto: Ouch.

Sasuke: Yeah, "Ouch" isn't the proper way to describe my predicament, being me sucks.

Naruto: Emo.

Sasuke: Shut up!

Naruto: Ha! Anyway, I'm goin to bed, seeya at school.

Sasuke: Sure, seeya.

Naruto shut off his computer and made his way too his drawer. He changed into his usual sleeping clothes, some boxers and an orange t-shirt. He made his way too his bed, and plopped down like a ragdoll, and removed his glasses and placed them on his drawer. He pulled up his covers and began to think about random things, hoping it would help him go to sleep.

He continued doing this until he stopped to think about one of his favorite people.

Hinata Hyuuga.

She was Narutos crush. He simply loved her. Her smile, he stutter, he personality, her smarts, she was just perfect.

He can still remember when he first met her.

_10 years earlier….._

A boy with blonde hair and 3 whiskers across both his cheeks, and black with and orange swirl on the front t-shirt, and beige shorts was sitting at a small round table, coloring along side his friends, Sasuke and Gaara. They were all about 5 years old and in a kindergarten classroom.

"Hey, look at what I drew!" Naruto said smugly as he held up a messy picture of a fox with nine tails, shooting lasers out of its mouth.

"Humph, if you think that's good, check this out" Sasuke said and he presented a very detailed drawing of a black hawk.

"Grrr, shut up duck" Naruto said, referring to Sasukes hair, shaped like a ducks bum.

"What'd you call me" Sasuke said as he came closer to Naruto. They were glaring into eachothers eyes, static in between them. Gaara just watched in confusion.

"Excuse me children" Said a voice. It was none other than Nonō Yakushi, in her usual nun attire.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped their fight and turned to pay attention to their teacher.

"Today, we'll be having a new addition to the class, everyone say hello to Hinata Hyuuga." as Hinata moved from behind Ms. Yakushi. 

"H-hello" She said, giving a small smile and wave.

"Hi Hinata" deadpanned the class, well, everyone besides Naruto, who was pretty much frozen in time.

"_Shes pretty…" _Naruto thought.

_5 minutes later….._

Hinata was sitting at a surrounded by several other kids, feeling quite nervous. And then, a blonde boy came up to her.

"Hi! My names Naruto, whats yours? Oh wait, its Hinata, hows your day, your eyes look weird, not bad weird, cool weird, I have blue eyes, as you can see, do you like cartoons, I like cartoons-"

"Uh-uhm" Hinata said, trying to say a word without being interrupted.

"I like foxes too, I drew a super cool fox, looky! I like orange things, do you like orange, we should be friends!"

It was those words "We should be friends" that made Hinata faint. She had never had a real friend outside her relatives, who really didn't like her that much.

"Oh no! Did I kill her!?" Naruto said frantically, trying to wake the girl up.

Ms. Yakushi came up to him with a smile on her face. She was informed of this by Hinatas parents, so it wasn't that suprising to her.

"Don't worry Naruto, shes fine, I'll take her to the nurse."

"Oh…THANK GOODNESS I WAS SO WORRIED, AND-" Naruto said as started crying anime tears of joy.

"Its fine Naruto, nothing to feel bad about" Nonō said to him, trying to calm him down.

"_It looks like someones got a little crush" _Nonō thought as she picked up Hinata, and took her to the nurses office.

_Present day…._

"_Like it was yesterday" _Naruto thought with a smile on his face, as he drifted to sleep.

**AN: Well that was chapter 1..I guess. I didn't introduce many characters because the ones in this chapter are the ones I'll be focusing on abit more, for now atleast, I hope I did well. Anyways, leave reviews, good or bad, I always need help improving. I'm going to be posting monthly, or whenever I have time, there may be delays. I hope the story goes well, I'll improve over time, atleast, I hope I will.**

**Adios!**


End file.
